Jet Star Sux
by Miss -Aeryn-Parker
Summary: A short KIBBS fic... with a personal twist that happened to me just this very weekend...involving an airport, Kate, Gibbs and one very important thing at then end! please take note :P and r&r! :


Author: MissAerynParker

Disclaimer: Don't own, only in dreams… so don't sue:P

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Kibbs

Title: "Jet Star" Sux

* * *

Kate looked over from Gibbs to her watch and back again. She repeated it for the umpteenth time 15 seconds later, but this time in the order of Gibbs…watch…boarding gate door. 

They had arrived there are 5:30am for a 6am flight back to D.C. They have come urgently to Norfolk where they assisted in the profile of a suspect in a related copycat case. Which was meant to be half-a-day at the most…

* * *

Gibbs had promised to show her his good side, which happened to be in Fiji, but he hadn't told her that part yet.

* * *

They were seated side by side, at Gate 8 to D.C. _Gibbs…watch…boarding gate door…_

Now everything hadn't exactly gone to plan, he had been getting updates from an old marine buddy from security that the Fiji flight was set to depart at 1506 from D.C. He _had _planned to surprise Kate there…

Anyway, as Gibbs has had experience with three ex-wives, he knows that a man should _never _pack a woman's suitcase no matter how long they'd been together. This flight was supposed to be a short trip, one-hour at the most…but there had been…some spontaneous complications.

Gibbs…watch…boarding gate door… 

First; it had been announced that just before they were set to board that there were mechanical problems with the plane.

0725: They decided that they needed a part from the hanger.

0840: To fix and install the part, three others had to be removed/modified.

0930: the luggage conveyer belt that transferred luggage from check-in to the plane loading area had broken…again. (They just failed to mention when it did at 0615)

1015: They skipped an update.

_Gibbs…watch…boarding gate door…_

Gibbs was not normally a nervous man and it was even more rare that there would ever been any clear evidence of this, but today…why today?

Little beads of sweat began to swell on his forehead and his cheeks began to flush a light red.

_Gibbs…watch…boarding gate door…_

Suddenly a man walked by them grumbling and muttering, he plonked into the line of similarly uncomfortable plastic seats across from the agents. Gibbs was regretful once he heard the tail ends of the grumble,

"…_bloody…now taking the baggage off…broken plane…cancelled…"_

CANCELLED…

It struck Gibbs harder than that 9-iron.

Soon the boarding schedule screen for gate 8 flashed to **JT 632 CANCELLED**. There was a simultaneous groan from the fleet of 120.

_1100…_ he still had a few hours, but he had planned the whole thing back at D.C. with everyone, let alone pack…

* * *

Kate sighed, stretching her cramped limbs. Those chairs are so damn uncomfortable! There was no choice but to sprawl out on the floor! 

They had been at the airport for 5/1/2 hours let alone being up since 0430 for check-in! Kate looked at Gibbs, despair and disappointment on her face, she was now so tired from…waiting…she wasn't just ready to starting running around to rebook another flight.

* * *

Suddenly an idea sparked…Gibbs casually flipped open his mobile and struggled, but in the end successfully, dialled an old number. 

He stood up, cautiously turning his back so that one inquisitive party wouldn't overhear any details.

After a short conversation Gibbs returned his mobile to his jacket pocket, a gorgeous grin burst across his mouth. However it quickly disappeared, as he had one more important thing to do.

He turned to look for Kate, she was now sitting cross-legged against a wall, ho-humming-y looking aimlessly at the busy airport atmosphere.

Playfully, he walked up to her and sat in the same position on the ground next to her.

* * *

Kate instantly turned her attention to Gibbs, but all the while sensing that he wanted to tell her something…something other than the usual case related talk. 

Gibbs met her gaze, pacing himself from the thousands of starter lines, not wanting to rush.

"_Katie…" _Now Kate knew it was important, _"…how do you feel about Fiji this time of year?"_

"_Well…" _Kate began, studying his words carefully; then it suddenly clicked. She shone a grin simular to the one Gibbs had earlier.

"_You're always simple and straight forward aren't you?" _Kate smiled.

But Gibbs didn't join in…not just quite yet,

"_Well? How do you feel about it right now?" _Gibbs kept that serious face for a split second more, however he was unable to maintain it any longer. He looked into her hazel eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

Kate was momentarily stunned, with a tiny gasp followed by the hand-covering-the-mouth pose.

"_Are you serious!"_

"_I am." _Gibbs gleamed, excited and a little bit relieved by her positive response.

"But I have to go home and pack and…and…how are we going to get to D.C.?…there's no international port here!…"

"_I have an old pilot friend who'll fly us to D.C. now so that we can catch our flight by about 3pm."_

Kate threw her arms around his neck holding him in a tight squeeze, pulling her head back to further show her excitement with some kisses plus a lasting, long passionate kiss. Gibbs had to regretfully break for a breath to say,

"But we have to walk to the tarmac now to get there in time…" 

Kate grinned and Gibbs pulled her to her feet and proceeded to the private airfield tarmac on the other side of the airport.

"_I wonder what my boss will say with me taking time off with no notice!"_

Gibbs snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to plant a kiss on her lips before whispering into her ear,

_"I think he'll insist that he comes along."_

END

* * *

A/N: yes… the plane details REALLY DID HAPPEN! However I woke up at 4:15am, got to the airport at 5:45am (who knew that Melbourne airport was so far away from Melbourne?) and SAT ON THOSE damn uncomfortable chairs for 5 hours! I had my sisters wedding to go to that day (19th march…)! (also noteFiji iswhere they are going ontheir honeymoon tomorrow!) cries I was distraught when they cancelled the flight! However they got the first 30 check in ppl (I was no.6!) on a flight on QANTAS… so the moral of the fic, that I wrote on the way back tonight on…QANTAS….(20th march) is NEVER, EVER, EVER…EVER FLY JETSTAR… NO MATTER HOW CHEAP! (They didn't even give is free coffee/tea… I was STARVING!) PLUS: They cancelled another flight to Cairns or Sydney as well as mine, and only 3 flights were going out that day! (NOTE: this is my first time by myself 17yrs! What an experience)…Soo…yes I did get to update a few more pages, well I actually ran out of space on my useless ticket, for _Don't look twice, _im just waiting for the other chapter to be returned that I've sent off to be beted! But reviews for this one would be really, really good too!….begs it would make this weekend so much better! Xxx claire

a/n: i guess having Bete Noir on RIGHT now on Channel 10 makes it a _little better..._ Air just said he's afraid of butterflies... i didn't remember that last time...oswell!


End file.
